Birth of the Next Generation
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: New Title. Years have gone by since Darkwing's last adventure. But now new characters have arrived and old ones have moved on with their lives. Watch as the beginning of the Fearsome Four and the Friendly Four's children come in and the adventures that came with their birth.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story set in the future, with our main characters, the offspring of the Fearsome Four and Friendly Four and their struggles as they become the fearful and helpful in their universes. Watch as these teens grow. Yaoi pairings and lots of OCs. So beware! And I will be making an appearance! With (if you had read my stories from Penguins of Madagascar) my younger evil brother, Dr. Blowhole! And I would put this in a crossover fic, but it doesn't focus on both the stories but in Darkwing! So enjoy! **

Chapter 1: The New Generations, part one: Honey Dew's arrival

Life continues on, years of fighting, stealing, upholding justice or corrupting as still plagued over St. Canards, yet however the heroes and villains has you known has since then moved on with their lives. The Fearsome Five as at the point gotten married. Bushroot has married to Liquidator and Quackerjack and Megavolt also tied the knot. Negaduck, has strange as it is, has found a girl that he couldn't imagine to commit a crime without. Even Darkwing has finally managed to get married to Morgana, and young Gosalyn has grown up and become a full hero, just like her father.

Yet during that time, there were new additions coming. Negaduck's wife, Chey Maria Squirrel, or now Mallard, a downright insane small Irish setter, had moved in from a different universe and ended up despising, to dating and then marrying the evil masked mallard. Her brother, the one eyed dolphin Dr. Blowhole had moved to the same universe, determined not to leave his shorter, crazy sister on her own. Especially with her medical history.

In the light of these changes, Bushroot had managed to get pregnant (due to plants being asexual) thanks to the grand Liquidator and Quackerjack had insisted that the villainous dolphin also give them a child, resulting for Dr. Blowhole to create a machine and infuse their DNAs to create an egg. Which the dolphin also used to create his own child, using his DNA and another female's to create a younger dolphin calf to be his heir.

And far off, at FOWL at that same time, Steelbeak and Ammonia, who had also gotten married and had a child and another one on the way, were also preparing for their own arrival. Antonio, their eldest, who looked much like his father, with smooth brown hair like his mother's, was quite unsure about having a new baby in the house. True he was already 7, almost 8, but he didn't feel comfortable of having a new sibling. Yet he couldn't say anything because there wasn't a choice for him. He just had to accept that he was getting a sibling whether he liked it or not. Yet, he was prepared for anything, knowing very well that he was going to be a FOWL agent and he was excited to follow in his parents' footsteps, especially his father's but that was years away and the boy could only hope.

And during that time, all the way over to Transylvania, a vampire family had their own problems, trying not to be cast out of their home for centuries, they had watched over their only child, a young vampire boy with messy black hair, wearing a black hoodie, jeans and shoes, he watched and waited for his powers to be activated and hoping to seek a teacher that would fit his ideas. Yet being a mere 1485 years told, he had a quite a few years to wait till he came across a team he would be glad to be a part of and a teacher he adores to be around. And that only was barely the beginning of the New Fearsome Four….

Bushroot sighed as he relaxed in his pool, his once twig thinned stomach now round due to his pregnancy. Liquidator was none but pleased to get to tease his lover over his little dilemma. At that time he had formed over to his lover, getting ready to splash his spouse.

"Splash me Likky and I swear you will pay for it." The plant-duck replied, eyes still closed.

"Alright, alright, I won't splash you." The liquid canine replied, expanding himself to look into his lover's eyes. "Did you have any request for the grand Liquidator? 5 out of 5 doctors agree that all pregnant beings are always craving for one thing or another."

"I am hungry for some apples. And bananas. Oranges too. Could you get them for me?"

"Cravings got you down? Hunger pains of a being in your stomach demanding attention? Food evading? Then look no more! For a free limited time offer, the Liquidator is more than pleased to satisfy his powerful, plant's perilous pantry cravings."

With that, the Liquidator slipped into the greenhouse to get Bushroot the fruits that he recommended. During that time it seemed that it was time for the little plant being in Bushroot was ready to come out. He gasped in pain.

"U-Um…B-Buddy!" He yelped.

He groaned. How he hated being pregnant. He was however fortunate that it was a short labor. He heard a light splash and went to scoop up the little bundle, wanting to make sure that it was alive and to make sure it didn't drown. In his hands was a little bundle of green and blue. The tiny being let out a soft cry. Bushroot chuckled. The little being had watery hair and anthers, with his plant-like body and his roots for the time being. He noticed that its legs were forming from roots to full water, trying to decide what it wanted so far.

Bushroot watched in awe as the new little being transformed easily from plant to water. Eventually after a short while it decided on roots. He looked to see that it was a girl. He felt his chest swell up in bride.

"Oh…my little girl…" he smiled, holding her close and running his hand through her watery hair.

At that time Liquidator came out with the fruit and stopped, dropping them in the process. Bushroot chuckled as he lay in the kiddie pool.

"About time you showed up." The mutant plant-duck replied. "Forget the fruit and come say hello to your daughter."

Liquidator blinked. "D-Daughter?"

"Uh yes? Did the grand Liquidator forget that he got his plant manager pregnant? Now get over here."

The aqua dog couldn't find any fault with that logic and sloshed over to look at the bundle that was his daughter. He smiled at the little mutant girl. She was curled against her mother's chest, sleeping.

"You want to hold her?" Bushroot asked, handing their daughter to him.

Liquidator gently positioned her in the crook of his arm, holding her.

"3 out of 3 doctors are asking the question, what is the girl's name?"

"I haven't decided on one yet. I was thinking… Lily pad or… Stardust? Nurii? I've always been fond of the name Honey Dew…"

"How about that one?"

Bushroot blinked and looked at him.

"Which one?"

"Honey Dew. Experts agree that honeydews are one fabulous plant and liquid. Guarantee to make all heroes get trapped in their sticky sap."

Bushroot chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"If you say so. Honey Dew it is then." He looked at the baby fondly. "Our little Honey Dew."

He groaned as he started to get out, but his partner stopped.

"Doctors everywhere agree that all mothers should stay and rest after delivering a baby. Let the grand and captivating Liquidator take care of our newborn."

Bushroot nodded, too tired to argue. Liquidator chuckled and kissed the hybrid duck on the top of his petals and went inside the greenhouse. Near the back of the Greenhouse, where most of the colorful flowers and trees were placed. Flowers of all colors, blue, yellow, orange, pink, and purple surrounded what looked like a crib. The crib was quite unique. It sat on a wide tree trunk, forming into a top of a buggy and sprouting from the cover was a branch that curved to form a large flower that was hanging upside down to form a mobile. A vine was wrapped around the branch. Hanging from the anthers of the flower like mobile was cut out of the earth-like elements consisting of a water droplet, a flower, the sun, and the moon. Inside the crib was a soft pink cushion for the baby to lay on.

Not far from the unique wooden crib as a very, very large yellow flower, which was very similar to a parasitic plant called a Corpse Flower. This plant however was not parasitic like it's cousin. It was harmless and seemed to look like a chair.

Liquidator went over to the crib, sitting his daughter down. He stroked her watery hair, placing a kiss on her watery hair. He smirked to himself as he sloshed off.

"All experts agree the Liquidator's daughter is going to have one crime spree filled life!" he chuckled. And yet his sentence had more truth than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Generation, part 2, Zapper/Quackerzap's arrival

Near the edge of St. Canard, in a lighthouse watching over the bay, two other members of the Fearsome Five where struggling with their own problems. Megavolt, the electric fried genius rat was focusing on his newest invention. Replacing his battery pack for the moment, was an egg-carrier, and in that carrier, was an egg.

"Let's see…. If I connect the orange wire to the transmitter and rotate the valve to 28 degrees then-"

"OH MEGSY!"

The rat yelped as his finger ended up getting stuck between several wires and started shorting out and launched across the room and crashed into the wall. Standing on top of the stairs, was Quackerjack, the demented toy maker. Said jester-costume wearing duck looked at the scene.

"Megavolt!" He exclaimed in shock and went over taking the egg from the carrier. "How could you! You could've turned our baby into fried and scrambled eggs!"

The rat growled at him.

"It was your fault! I was busy working on my newest invention and you come in, screaming on the top of your lungs, and scared me to death, causing me to short out! I was being careful and it was your fault!"

Quackerjack giggled, patting the top of the egg. This caused the electric villain to get angrier. His hat and hands were sparking, ready to fry his partner. The duck paid no mind as he cooed at the unhatched baby.

"Poor little guy. Did Daddy Megs hurt you? Don't worry. Daddy Quacky is here to make you feel all better. And I know the perfect way!"

"No dangerous toys Quacky! It's not even hatched yet and we probably already scared it for life. Last thing we need is for it to crack!"

The jester waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take the little tyke on a crime spree!"

Megavolt was hesitant. Take the egg, practically ready to hatch, on a crime spree? It didn't sound safe. Too many things could go wrong. Darkwing duck could appear and damage the egg during their fight. They could trip and fall on top and crush the egg. They could end up in jail and the egg would hatch, and the police would take the baby away. Their scheme could…wait, what was he thinking about again?

He shook his head. Something about the egg… what was it?

"What were we talking about again?" the rat asked.

"We're taking the egg on a crime spree!" The jester giggled. "It'll see its parents in action! Let's go!"

Quackerjack grabbed Megavolt's hand and started to pull him out.

"Quacky wait! I need to grab my battery pack!"

The jester huffed and crossed placed his hand on his hip, the other arm holding the egg. He tapped his foot impatiently as Megavolt strapped on his battery.

"Hurry up Sparky!"

"I'm coming." Megavolt snapped, grabbing the egg carrier and handing it to Quackerjack. "And don't call me Sparky!"

Quackerjack giggled as he ran out of the lighthouse. He went over to the jewelry store. He had the egg carrier on. Megavolt sent a blast of electricity at one of the cases of jewels. Once the glass of the case was broken, he immediately started screwing out the light bulbs. Anyone who was in the store had already bolted.

"See? Isn't this fun Sparky?"

Megavolt growled.

"Don't call me Sparky!"

The jester didn't appear to hear him as he started scooping up the jewels and putting them in the sack. At that moment the two villains (plus the egg) heard a voice.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!"

Quackerjack and Megavolt groaned.

"I am the rain that ruins your sunny day! I am Darkwing duck!"

The expecting parents groaned at the cape crusader's entrance. Appearing next to him was a puff of green smoke. A young women wearing a purple suit with green knee high boots, mask and hat with a quiver in on arm, and a sack of arrows on her back had emerged from the smoke and had her bow and arrow aimed at the two villains.

"And Quiverwing Quack!"

"Suck gas!" Darkwing told them, pulling out his gas gun and shooting a canister at them.

Megavolt and Quackerjack ran off in opposite directions to avoid whatever the canister held. Megavolt looked at the egg and looked at Quackerjack. An idea sparked in his mind. He only hoped that he could remember it long enough.

"Stop!" He cried out. "You can't fight us!"

Darkwing huffed and crossed his arms.

"And why not?"

Megavolt ran over to Quackerjack and pulled out the egg.

"Because you would be endangering the life of an unborn child!" He replied, holding up the egg.

Quiverwing looked at the older crime fighter.

"He does have a point Darkwing."

Darkwing scowled. He didn't like the fact that they were using their egg to prevent him from arresting them and the possibility of escaping with the stolen goods. He also didn't like the fact that they were going to have a baby. A child in the hands of two dangerous villains? It's not right.

"Fine then," the masked mallard replied, taking the egg and placing it on a chair in the corner of the room. Making sure it wouldn't be hurt during the fight. "There. Now. Let's get dangerous."

As the two villains and heroes fought against each other, none of them noticed that during the fight that the egg was hatching. Just as the young hybrid infant was coming out of its shell, Quiverwing took notice. The heroine was had one of her arrows pointed at Megavolt when she saw the egg shaking in the corner of her eye.

"Stop the fight!" she exclaimed. "The egg is hatching!"

Quackerjack gasped as he kicked Darkwing off of him and ran over to the hatching egg. Megavolt did the same. As the two parents looked to see what their baby was, they took that time to watch their child be hatched.

"So do you think it'll be a girl like Likky and Bushy's? Or a boy?" Quackerjack asked.

Megavolt shrugged. At that time a little brown head with red hair popped out of the shell, mix-matched eyes barely opening and its beak opened in a silent cry. Quackerjack picked up the baby once it was fully hatched.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Megavolt asked.

Quackerjack looked at that baby and grinned.

"It's a boy! Oh what are we going to name him? Oh I know! I know let's give him a name that connects to our powers! Just like Bushy and Likky! How about Lightening Roy! Or Trixten Telly!"

Megavolt rolled his eyes.

"With names like that Quacky we might as well name him Zapper."

The demented toy maker blinked and a smile slowly crept on his over-sized beak.

"Megsy, that perfect!"

"What's perfect?" the electric rat blinked in confusion.

"The name you suggested! We'll call him Zapper! Oh we need a middle name for him too! I want to pick it out! You got to pick the first name out, I want to name the middle name!"

Megavolt scowled.

"Fine! Fine! Just hurry up before he gets cold and we need to put a diaper on him!"

Quackerjack held the baby in one arm as he thought.

"Hm... Oh I know! How about Terry? Or Mickey? Allen? Leo? Blue?"

Megavolt shook his head.

"Oh I know! Parker!"

"Why Parker?" Megavolt asked.

"Because he has 'park' in his name! And the Park is a fun place to be! Kids love the park! Think about it Megsy! Zapper Parker Jack! What do you think? Uh? Sounds good doesn't it?"

The electric rat blinked. Jack? Was that their last name? He remembered being married to the clown… but was Jack really their last name?

"Jack?"

"Yea! Jack for the last name!"

"….why Jack?"

Quackerjack waved him off, answering him like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Uh hello… Quacker-JACK. Zapper Jack? Get it Sparky?"

"Oh…" Megavolt replied, then frowned. "And don't call me Sparky!"

Before anyone else could comprehend what happened next, the two villains ran out, jewels and light bulbs left behind. Darkwing and Quiverwing stood there in shock.

"Well… that was an easy case…" the masked heroine replied.

Darkwing nodded. Well… life was going to be interesting with the new villainous offspring. And he only hoped that the kid wasn't as bad his parents. If that was possible. Now he only hoped that the kids didn't follow in their parents footsteps…. (They do.)

* * *

_Next Chapter: Over at FOWL, Agent Ammonia is about to give birth, and Steelbeak is doing all his can to make both Ammonia and High Command happy. Can he be a good husband to his wife and father to his oldest son and the new baby? And how will little Antonio feel about sharing his mom and dad? _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Next Generation part 3: Vincent/ Steelmop's arrival

Steelbeak never thought he would be a father. He never thought he would ever be married to Ammonia Pines. If anything he never thought he would be promoted to take over as one of High Command. But here he was; getting his first born ready for school before he head over to FOWL Head Quarters and sent out the agents with missions for taking over the world. As he packed his son's backpack and ushered him out the door, he looked at his pregnant wife, who was rubbing her stomach as she rested on the couch.

"Youse goin' ta be okay here Ammonia?" Steelbeak asked.

"I'll be fine Steelbeak. Drop Antonio off at school and get to work. If there's any problems then I'll have Carla call you."

Steelbeak nodded.

"If ya sure babe…"

The clean freak female nodded as her husband and son left. She sighed as she watched TV. Nine months… Nine months of carry another baby. No cleaning, no crimes, just rest. As she pondered in her thoughts she felt a sudden wave of pain surge through her body. She cried out in pain, as she tried to sit up.

"C-Carla!" She called.

A young duck woman with brown hair came running in and went up to the FOWL agent.

"Yes, Mrs. Pines?"

"Get me to the hospital… call Steelbeak… th-the baby's coming!"

Carla gasped and started helping her out to the car. As the nanny/maid drove Ammonia to the hospital she dialed Steelbeak's phone number and called the FOWL commander. As Carla waited for her employer to pick up, she looked back at her other employer.

She cringed at the older women's cry of pain.

"Come on Mr. Pines…. Pick up, please…" She looked at the screaming women and patted her hand. "Don't worry Mrs. Pines, I'm getting us there as fast as I can."

Ammonia groaned as she waited for them to arrive at the hospital. What was taking Steelbeak so long to answer? And why wasn't the traffic going any faster? She screamed in pain as she contracted.

Carla gulped.

"This was so not in the job description…"

* * *

Steelbeak had no choice but to jump out of his car at the last possible second. On his way to work and his car, along with his cell phone, was smashed by the large dinosaur foot. Now of all times did Dr. Fossil had to reappear. And riding on the back of a Tyrannosaurus Rex too. He growled when he looked at the screeching reptile. All other citizens on the road were running out of their cars as Darkwing, Quiverwing and Launchpad battled against the reptile and the mad scientist.

He growled at the scene and looked at his totaled car. They were so going to buy him a new one. He did not spend all that money on his Jaguar for nothing! He was tempted to bring out his gun and shoot at them, but that would have to wait for another time.

He scrambled away like the rest of the crowd. This was not the time to join in the fight. He only hoped that Ammonia and Antonio wasn't in harm's way.

Back in the car, Carla has managed to the hospital, despite the abandoned cars blocking her way. As she helped her employer into the building, calling for several nurses to take her to the delivery room, she stepped back to let the employees take over. As the nurses took her away from the waiting room, Carla sat in the waiting chair, trying once again to call Steelbeak.

She growled when she still couldn't get through. She decided to call his work number. By the third time she called, he finally picked up.

"'Ello?"

"Mr. Pines! Finally! I have been trying to get in contact with you since you left!"

"Youse have? Wha' 'appen?"

"Your wife went into labor! That's what happened! She's currently in the delivery room right now. You need to get here immediately."

"I'll be right ova'!" He replied, hanging up.

By the time the FOWL agent arrived he ran up, he went straight to the front desk.

"Ammonia Pines! I'm her husband. She's giving birth. Where is she?"

The receptionist pointed to where the delivery room was. Steelbeak headed that way, looking for his wife who was giving birth. He managed to find her in a couple of rooms over. He went in, automatically going to Ammonia's side.

"It's gonna be al'ight Ammonia. I'm 'ere."

The Cleaning FOWL agent grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand, cutting the circulation off. Steelbeak gasped in pain. Who knew that pregnant women were so strong when they were in pain? As he tried to pry his hand from her, she screamed in pain.

"Y-Youse doin' okay Ammonia…" Steelbeak tried to encouraged, voice wavering in pain.

"Don't tell me I'm doing fine…" she growled. "I'm giving birth!"

Steelbeak gave a weak smile. He made it through it once. He could do it again. After several grueling minutes of child labor, the baby was born.

"It's a boy!" The doctor replied.

Ammonia sighed, relived that the worst part of child labor was over. She sighed and laid down, exhausted. As the nurse handed her the baby, she smiled at him.

"He looks just like his father."

Steelbeak frowned.

"He does 'ave mah beak. Mah crooked ugly beak. But I'll get dat fixed."

Ammonia chuckled.

"We can worry about that later. Let's at least give him a name first."

"Okay."

As the two thought of what to name the baby, Ammonia smiled.

"How about Vincent?"

"Vincent? Afta' mah father? Youse no how I feel about 'im."

"I know. But it's still a nice name."

"Well…" He hesitated. "Al'ight… if ya sure babe…"

She nodded. Steelbeak sighed. It was the least that he could do… he did name their first kid.

"Al'ight. Vincent it is. What about 'is middle name?"

As the two thought, the nurse wrote down the baby's name on his birth certificate. After a few minutes of discussion they decided on the name 'Allen' for his middle name.

"Vincent Allen Pines." The nurse spoke, writing on the clipboard.

As the nurse took the baby to the nursery, Steelbeak looked at his wife, head resting on her pillow. He smiled and kissed her.

"I'll let youse rest. I should be getting' ta work. Youse be okay here?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine Steely. Get to work, and sent Carla home. Someone has to go pick up Antonio from school and it can't be either of us. And tell her to bring him to the hospital to meet his new little brother. I'm sure those two will get along."

"If they do." Steelbeak replied. "Youse rest up. I'll be back lata'."

* * *

After delivering Carla Ammonia's request, Steelbeak made his way to work. Carla made her way back to the house, waiting for school to let out, to pick up Antonio and introduce him to his new little brother. Later that day the blonde did just that.

Little Antonio climbed into the back of the large Lincoln, looking at the driver.

"Hi Carla!" the child beamed, his brown hair styled accordingly. (Picture Jimmy Neutron's hair and it looks like that)

"Hello Tony. We're going to stop at home first and drop off your things and we're going to the hospital."

The young rooster looked at his nanny. Hospital? What was she talking about?

"Hospital? Why?" He asked.

"Remember the baby in your mommy's tummy?"

Antonio frowned. Of course he remembered. They've been going on about that for the last several months. He wasn't too thrilled about sharing his things. Especially with a baby around.

"Yea…" he muttered.

"Well the baby was born today! You have a new little brother to play with!"

Antonio's frown deepened. He did not like this at all. Why did he have to get stuck with a sibling? As the young Pine pouted in the back of the car, he didn't noticed they were pulling at their house. Carla didn't bother taking him in. He was just going into the car anyways, so what was the point? She grabbed his backpack and dropped it in the house, locked it and drove back to the hospital. By the time they arrived, Antonio had started throwing a fit.

"I don't wanna a brotha'!" He complained. "I want it ta be jus' me!"

"Well I'm sorry Tony, but that didn't happen."

The young boy whined in protest. Carla unstrapped the boy and pulled him into the hospital.

"No!" The boy cried, trying to stop himself from being pulled in.

The Nanny wasted no time and picked up the boy and went up to the desk.

"I need the room number where Mrs. Ammonia Pines is in."

"Room 578, second floor," the receptionist replied.

Carla nodded and carried him up to where his mother was. Antonio was not amused. He wasn't pleased. He wasn't happy. No. He was furious. He continued crying and screaming as she carried him into the room and sat him next to his mother's bed. Ammonia automatically noticed.

"Antonio… what's wrong?" she asked.

"No baby!" the eight year-old cried.

Ammonia frowned but gave a small smile. She sat up and picked him up. The boy sniffed and crossed his arms, feeling his mother's embraced around him.

"Sweetie, are you worried that Mommy and Daddy are going to forget you?"

Antonio shook his head.

"No. I want ta be an only child. Don't wanna new baby." He pouted.

The FOWL agent sighed. She was worried about this. She continued to hold the boy and comfort him. The young child was not happy. Ammonia looked at Carla.

"Carla, can you get the baby?"

The duck nodded.

"Of course, Mrs. Pines."

Carla went over and picked up the baby, bringing him over to his mother. Ammonia removed her arms from her eldest son and went to hold her newest one. With little Vincent in the crook of her arm and the other around Antonio, she looked at the older boy.

"Antonio, this is your little brother, Vincent."

The second grader looked at the baby in disgust. He did not like his little brother at all. It was bad enough that he was even here. He wanted things to be like they were before he learned that there was going to be a baby. This was unlikely however as he frowned at the baby.

"I hate you." He told the baby.

Ammonia and Carla sighed. The sibling rivalry had started. Now they only hoped that it wasn't going to as bad as Steelbeak's relationship with his brothers.

"This is not going to end well…" Carla commented.

Ammonia nodded.

"And I agree with you."

* * *

_Next Chapter: The villainous duck and dog had a new nephew. Negaduck is not pleased with a baby interrupting his time with his wife or his crimes. But that's not easy when you have a dolphin with a laser eye and an army of lobsters at his command… and protective older sister of said dolphin. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Next Generation part 4: Brandon/ Prof. Blowhole's arrival

In a mansion near the local Graveyard, Negaduck and his wife had settled down to live there life. Yet even the masked menace had to settle down at some point in his life. Living with him, other than his wife, Chey Maria, or Cartoongirl, was her little brother and all of his lobster minions. The masked mallard made his way down the stairs (insisted on Cartoongirl's part for a benefit) to the lab where the one eyed dolphin was working.

"Hey! One-eye!" the masked villain snapped to the dolphin.

Dr. Blowhole, the villainous dolphin with a metal eye, didn't flinch from his tone. He grew immune to the short-tempered duck's outburst.

"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked, without looking up from his work.

"Where's Cartoongirl at?"

Blowhole shrugged.

"How should I know? She's probably in her playroom. Go look there. Now away with you. I have to focus and make sure that my offspring is coming along well. They should be arriving at any time."

Negaduck rolled his eyes. Having a girl carry your child was one thing, but taking the two main part to make a baby and putting them in a container to create a child was a whole new ball park. He shook his head and walked out. He did not want to see how this was going to go.

The duck did as the dolphin suggested and went to find the room that he hoped his wife was. As he was walking past, a teenage girl with red hair in a pony-tail started to walk past him. The girl was wearing a pink top and black leather jeans and ankle boots. The masked mallard saw her and grabbed her arm.

"Gosalyn!"

Said girl turned to look at the shorter duck, pulling out the earbuds that she was using to listening to her Quackpod.

"Yes daddy?" she asked sweetly.

Gosalyn, or Nega-Gosalyn, as she was mostly known between the villains and heroes (Mostly to separate Darkwing's Gosalyn from Negaduck's), was mostly to benefit for Darkwing and Negaduck's sake.

"Have you seen your mother?"

The girl shook her head. Being adopted by the masked menace the girl had very little fear for her father, after years of living with him, and being trained to follow in his footsteps. She pulled her arm away. At ten, he had married his wife and they currently have been together for nearly seven years. Even though she was happy, she didn't like the fact of living with so many lobsters. But they did have some nice lobster dinners every now and then.

Negaduck scowled. A new baby was coming in, he had his airline business to start running up and he couldn't find his wife. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Great. Go back to where you were doing."

Nega-Gosalyn nodded, about to walk off but stopped.

"Hey Daddy?"

"What?"

"You going out tonight?"

"Yea?" he replied. "Why? You want to cut in on the action?"

She nodded. The masked menace sighed. He was really hoping to go out with his wife but… his daughter could use more training…

"Alright. You can come. I'll worry about Chey later. Go get your costume on. I'm going on a raid tonight." He gave an evil smirk. "And this will be your first time committing a crime in the Normalverse."

The taller duck smirked and went up to her room. Walking past her came the Irish setter that Negaduck was looking for. The dog was wearing a black sleeveless top, leather jeans and boots. Her light brownish hair was short, the bangs turning towards her right eye.

"There you are!" the mallard replied, going up to her.

"Well I'm here." She replied, then blinked. "Or am I there? Are we actually here?"

Negaduck shook his head. He loved his wife, he did, but the fact that she's literally insane… it's hard to get her to focus sometimes. He snapped his fingers at her.

"Babe, focus. Me and Gos are going to hit the bank. Do you want to come?"

She shook her head.

"Sorry Negs. Victor is having me help him with the baby."

"I thought his name was Francis."

"To his birth family. But in our adoptive family it's Victor. And I am not changing it because those dolphins but their noses where they don't belong."

Negaduck nodded. The pup kissed him.

"I'll see you later." She replied and started going to her brother's lab. "Have fun!"

Negaduck watched her leave, not noticing that his daughter came down. She was wearing a blue suit with purple hems on the bottom of the legs and sleeves. She had a purple fedora similar to Negaduck's and a black cape. She also had on a purple mask and black knee high boots.

"We going?" she asked.

Negaduck nodded and took off with her behind him. As the father and daughter duo was off, Cartoongirl arrived at her brother's lab. She undressed, going to her natural look, like her brother was. The pup climbed onto the table and took her usual place, her favorite, on top of her brother's head, looking over his work.

"So what are we doing?" the pup asked.

"Checking on the baby's vitals."

"What's the gender?"

"We'll know when they come out." The doctor replied.

* * *

As the two worked, checking on everything that the baby needed, they didn't realize that in the tube that the little dolphin was in, the umbilical cord had wrapped around its neck. Suddenly red lights and the alarm started going off. The two mammals automatically knew something was wrong.

"Cartoongirl, check on the heart rate. I just might have to get that baby out before they're ready."

The female dog did as she was told and went to check on the heart monitor next to tube. Blowhole rolled over to the tube and hit a button, releasing the calf inside it.

"Heart rate is dropping. Rapidly."

Blowhole watched as the calf slide out of the tube, the umbilical cord tightening around its neck.

"Someone get me a pair of scissors. Now!"

A lobster ran over to the tools sitting on the table and ran over with the scissors in its claws. Blowhole snatched the scissors out of his grip and cut the umbilical cord around the baby dolphin's neck. Once the cord was off, the calf started crying. Blowhole went over and picked up the calf, rolling over to get a bottle of lotion and started applying it to the baby.

"So it is a boy or a girl?" The lobster, Red One, asked.

"Yea!" The pup replied, "Boy or girl? Boy or girl?"

"Give me a moment!" The mechanical eye dolphin snapped.

The lobster and dog looked at each other and looked back at him. The adult dolphin was looking over the baby's vitals making sure that it was healthy. The pup shortly got bored and made her way up to look at the baby.

"So… it is a boy or a girl?" she asked once again.

"Well the calf is healthy. All his organs are functioning properly."

He looked at her to see that she looked confused; like she normally does when he's talking about something scientific. He rolled his eye.

"It's a boy."

"I have a nephew!" she jumped in joy. "I'm going to go tell Negs and Gos! Later!"

The dolphin rolled his eye and went to take care of his son. Red one scuttled over to him and went to help his boss.

"So… what are you going to name him Doc?"

The devious dolphin stopped and thought for a moment. A name. He was a little focused on making sure that his heir didn't die first.

"I'll name him Brandon."

"Brandon, Doc?"

The dolphin looked at his head lobster.

"Yes. Is that a problem Red One?"

"Of course not!" the lobster answered, shaking his head. "It's a great name! Perfect for him. I'm sure he'll live up to your name Doc."

Blowhole smiled and went back to care for the young calf.

"Excellent. Now get me a bottle of warm milk."

"Right away Doc."

* * *

And with that the lobster scuttled off. Meanwhile with Negaduck and Nega-Gosalyn, or Nightmare Duck, as she was called in costume, had just finished robbing the bank. Just as the two ducks were leaving, they had the unfortunate events that all villains unhappily experience.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night."

Negaduck rolled his eyes and looked at Nightmare.

"Night. Give those archery lessons a try here. Now."

The villainess smirked as she drew her own bow from her cape and aimed it at the blue smoke.

"I am the pimple that ruins your date! I am Darkw-"

The girl shot her arrow and caused the purple cladded hero to end up getting pinned on the wall. The duckette chuckled darkly.

"H-hey! I wasn't finished!"

"Darkwing, meet your worst nightmare." The villainous growled with a smirk. "Nightmare Duck."

As she drew up her bow again and aimed the arrow at the hero, it was knocked out of her hand with another arrow, coving the bow and the arrow in glue.

"Darkwing may have nightmares, but Quiverwing Quack can sleep just fine."

"Not for long," the Negaverse girl growled, pulling out a pair of samurai swords.

As the two identical looking girls went after each other, the two masked ducks did the same. As the four villains were fighting, they didn't notice the brown furred dog run in during the middle of the battle. She stood by for a few minutes watching the four ducks battle it out. When she found the moment that she needed, which is Negaduck kicking Darkwing off of him.

"Negsy!" the pup squealed, running over and knocked him over.

The duck yelped in surprise by his wife knocking him over. She was sitting on his stomach as he groaned and looked up at her.

"Babe. What do you want? I'm in the middle of a fight here."

"We have a new nephew!"

Negaduck rolled his eyes. He loved his wife, he did, but sometimes she drove him up the wall. Even those two could be head over heels for each other, they had more fun when it came to try and killing each other.

Nightmare looked up, her sweet-side picking up on the conversation. As she dodged the attacks from Quiverwing, she took that time to ask about the baby.

"Really? Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy!"

"How cute!" Nightmare squealed.

"Nightmare!" Negaduck snapped, "Stay with the program! We're in the middle of a battle here!"

"Oh right, sorry, daddy." the villainous replied and went back to her fight and kicked her hero double off her feet.

"Daddy!?" Darkwing and Quiverwing exclaimed.

Darkwing's eyes widen when he realized that the girl that was battling his daughter, was Nega-Gosalyn! But how? Last time he was in the Negaverse he had defeated Negaduck and left the girl with the Friendly Four. He was going to have to interrogate Negaduck when he was captured.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"The kid loves me." The masked felon replied. "She's my little criminal."

Quiverwing growled as she grabbed Nightmare's leg and pulled her down with her. The two females battled it out. The villainous used her swords as she fought, doing all she can so can nick the heroine. Yet Quiverwing used her bow to block the swords attacks. Negaduck decided to restart the fight with Darkwing, he handed the sorceress the sack of money.

The dog watched the fight, getting bored with watching.

"Negs! Nightmare! Hurry it up!"

"Alright!" The masked villains snapped at her.

Nightmare took out a bazooka and aimed it at Darkwing and Quiverwing, causing the two get blown back by the machines' powerful blast. The taller villain grabbed her parents and ushered them out of the bank, sack of money in Negaduck's and Nightmare's hands. As the older villains run out, the younger one stopped and took off her fedora and bowed.

"It was nice meeting you Quack. But remember my name the next time you battle me. Because I can haunt your dreams. As they say, Like Father like daughter. Ciao."

And the villains left to head back to the mansion. As they rode back on the Troublemaker, Cartoongirl went on about what happened while they were gone. Negaduck frowned as she went on. The idea of having a baby in the house wasn't appealing. No doubt he would have to babysit that brat and help take care of it.

"Just great…" he snarled. "Whatever happens, I'm not changing the brat."

"Fine." The sorceress replied. "But don't blame us if you get stuck babysitting the little tyke when you're home alone and you're on diaper duty."

"Highlight of my life." He muttered, not excited to see the new member of their family.

* * *

_Next Chapter: We go into the Negaverse. The Friendly four are excited to have new additions, especially since Bushroot is expecting soon. But when a case appears, Megavolt and Liquidator leave, but not without leaving Quackerjack with him to keep him company. But with a bad case of recording fever from the jester, Bushroot is not excited to be filmed, and to be left behind. The helpful plant-duck decided to ditch his labeled babysitter and go help his friends, despite the risk. But is it really worth the risk? _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Next Generation, into the Negaverse, part 1: Honey Dew's Arrival

The Negaverse was a cold dark place. Happiness was very rare for anyone there. The world was plagued by crimes, cons and injustice. Children born here were terrified of the outside world, but learned to cope with it. In St. Canard, the city ruled by Negaduck and his heir, his adoptive daughter Gosalyn, also known as Nightmare Duck. But the city did have some hope. In the city lived four heroes that promised to protect the city.

Those four heroes were called the Friendly Four. Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt and Quackerjack, the heroes, had sworn to protect the city. But they would not be the only ones. The heroes were expecting. At the Greenhouse, the heroes' normal hangout, they were tending to the pregnant plant-duck, who was insisting that he was fine.

"Guys really. Just because I have a little hybrid in my stomach doesn't mean I need you guys to wait on me leaf and root. I can take care of myself." The plant-duck told them, lifting himself up from his chair. His stomach round with the half plant and half water baby in him.

"We're just trying to make sure you're comfortable." Megavolt replied. "It's been six months and it looks like you'll be giving birth soon. If it does happen, we just want to make sure that you'll be somewhere safe."

Bushroot sighed. He was growing tired of his teammates treating him different since he got pregnant. They've been making sure that he went out less and practically just straight up told him that he couldn't go any more missions. Even though it was irritating, he could understand they just wanted to make sure that he and the baby was safe. What made him upset was in fact that Quackerjack was recording him at every possible moment he could get. Despite being passive aggressive, he had threatened to beat the toy-making hero to a pulp and destroy the camera.

Speaking of, the botanist looked at his friend to see that stupid camera focused on him… again. He frowned.

"Quackerjack get rid of that camera before I break it and your beak!"

The jester giggled.

"Looks like Reggie's hormones are acting up again."

The plant growled. He moved to attack the jester, but was held back. He looked to see who grabbed him and saw his partner, Liquidator, looking at him with concern. Bushroot huffed and pulled his arm out of his grip and crossed them.

Megavolt was about to say something, when he was interrupted by breaking news.

"This is Tom Lockjaw and breaking news. Downtown water is rising rapidly. No one knows why this is happening."

"We have to go. Okay team let's go." Megavolt replied, heading towards the door.

"Finally! Some action!" Bushroot beamed, going to follow him.

The electric rat heard him and stopped him.

"Oh no, you're not. You need to stay here. This could be too dangerous, especially in your condition. I know you're eager to get back out there, but you could get hurt and the baby could too."

"I agree with him," Liquidator spoke up, ushering his lover to the couch and helping him sit down, "I don't want to risk you and the baby getting hurt."

"But I could be useful!" Bushroot exclaimed.

Megavolt shook his head.

"I'm sorry Bushroot, but I can't allow it. It's too dangerous."

"But I can help!"

Liquidator took his hands in his and kissed him.

"Reggie, please. We just want to make sure that you and the baby are safe. I don't want you two get hurt. Especially in the world we live in. Promise me you'll be safe?"

The botanist sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine. I promise."

The aqua dog smiled and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you. I lost Abigail, and I nearly lost my boys. I don't want to lose you too."

Bushroot nodded and pulled away.

"Go on. Protect the city. I promise not to do anything that could risk anything happening to the baby and me."

"Thank you." The dog paused. "Maybe one of us should stay just in case."

"Buddy, I don't need a babysitter." Bushroot frowned.

"I know you don't but it's just in case you need help."

"I'll stay!" Quackerjack replied. "I can use more footage for the home videos!"

"Then it's settled." The electric rat replied. "Let's go Likky."

Bushroot huffed and crossed his arms, watching the electric rat and the water dog walk out. Six months without helping to stop crime, Quackerjack's constant video recording, and being treated like he's too fragile to do anything. He grabbed his lawn chair and started heading outside.

Quackerjack frowned in worried and ran in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm… going outside to get some sunlight." The plant hybrid stated slowly, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"But you could-"

"Quackerjack!" The plant finally snapped. "I just want some space! I am not a fragile flower! I can take care of myself! Ever since I got pregnant you guys have been acting like I'm too weak to do anything! I am going outside to get some much needed sunlight. If you insist on coming with me then do, but you are not stopping me!"

The toy maker frowned, but let him pass. It was not good to make a pregnant person mad, especially if that person was Reginald Bushroot. It wasn't very often when the plant doctor snapped, but when he does it's scary. Quackerjack followed him outside, hoping for a way to try and relax his friend.

Bushroot smiled to himself as he set up his chair and sat down and relaxed. Finally after months of barely getting outside, it was nice to finally get some sunlight, even if the sky was mostly covered in smog and other pollutants. He had wanted to go out for so long, that it felt like he was going to be trapped forever in his Greenhouse. As he reflected on the past several months, he decided that it was time to show his team that just because he was pregnant didn't mean that he couldn't still fight crime.

His thoughts were interrupted by a giggle and felt something close to his face. He frowned. Even though his eyes were closed, that didn't mean that he didn't know what was going on.

"Quackerjack, I swear to God, get that camera out of my face. Or I will make sure that I will break ever bone in your body."

Said toy maker giggled again.

"Looks like those hormones are talking again."

"Quacky, that's not the hormones talking. That's me. If you want hormones… I'll show you what plant PMSing can do."

The jester gulped. He had seen him do that once. Bushroot was going through his mood swings and Liquidator accidently said something that upset him. During the misunderstanding, Bushroot had sent the plants to attack the dog, not that he meant to. It was mostly the hormones talking and the rest of the team decided after that, they needed to be more careful what they said around him.

"Um… I'll just… be over there," Quackerjack replied, pointing at the opposite direction that Bushroot was at.

"That's what I thought."

Bushroot smiled and leaning his head against the back of the chair as he soaked up the much needed sun. He took that time to try and figure out a way to ditch his toy-maker babysitter. He needed a way to show them that he didn't need to be watched over. His eyes snapped open, an idea forming. Megavolt and Liquidator were investigating why the water is rising, so why not go and see if they needed some help? He then frowned. He did promise that he would be safe. So… he could help from a safe distance. He's not in the middle of the fight and risking the baby or himself and he's still helping his friends with any battles necessary. It was a win-win deal.

How was he going to get rid of Quackerjack? He didn't want to do this to his friend but it was the only way.

"Hey Bushy? Do you need anything?"

Perfect timing.

"Actually… I could. Can you run to the store and get me some fertilizer? Oh and Pineapples. Kiwis, bananas, mangoes and berries!"

Quackerjack nodded, knowing he was going to have to run to the store.

"Any specific type of berries?"

"Strawberries. They're out of season and I am dying for some."

Quackerjack nodded. It was spring and Strawberries didn't come until the summer months. So there was a few more months for the fruits to come.

"Alright, I'll be right back. If you need anything, send Spike over."

Bushroot nodded and watched his friend ride his pogo-stick to the store, leaving him alone. Once the jester was out of sight, Bushroot helped himself up and tapped his leaf against a tree.

"Excuse me? Can you take me downtown?"

_Sure thing brother._

"Thank you."

Bushroot smiled and climbed onto the branch.

* * *

Downtown Megavolt was riding in a speedboat on the water. Making sure that he didn't short out. Liquidator was following next to the boat.

"Someone had to be responsible for this. Liquidator, who's the only person, besides you, that can control water?"

"Every villain that we know? I would have to say… Neptunia."

The electric rat shuddered. He hated dealing her. Mostly due to the fact that she lived underwater, controlled all the sea creatures and, with her triton, can control water. That thought alone made the rat reluctant to go, but he had no choice but to go. He would've volunteered to stay behind but Quackerjack beat him to it. So now, here he was, in a boat, looking for the queen of the sea.

"Keep your eyes and ears opened. She has to be around here somewhere."

The aqua dog formed his torso to look at his friend. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a fin swimming towards them.

"I hope that's a dolphin." Megavolt gulped.

Unfortunately he didn't get his wish, because the marine animal leapt up, revealing a shark heading towards the boat bound rat. He was lucky enough to duck in time, before the shark took off his head or knocked him into the water. He looked back at the shark, which circled a few times and went back to attack him.

Megavolt took that time to raise his hand up and send a bolt at the shark. The electricity knocked the shark, sending it back into the water with a jolt.

"You hurt my shark!" A feminine voice growled.

The two heroes looked up to see Neptunia, Queen of the Sea, on top of a Tiger shark. Megavolt gulped as he looked at her. The electric rat needed away to figure out how to fight her without shorting out. He looked at Liquidator. The aqua dog nodded and dissolved into the water.

Neptunia raised her triton and sent a wave at the electric rat. Megavolt yelped and steered the boat to a different direction to avoid the water.

"Liquidator! A little help here!"

A blast of water knocked Neptunia off her shark. The she-fish popped her head out of the water and looked around for the person who dared knocked her over. Just about that time a bolt of electricity hit the evil queen of the waves and electrocuted her.

The sea ruler cried out in pain as she fell under the waves. Liquidator lifted the sea-creature out of the water.

"Huh… that was an easy battle…" Megavolt replied as he maneuvered the boat to be right next to his friend.

Liquidator nodded. What they didn't know was that she wasn't knocked out and once she opened her eyes she jumped into the aqua dog.

* * *

On the other side of the battle, Bushroot had just made his way over to the top of a building. He looked over to see that his two friends were in trouble.

"Just in time!" He replied.

He looked around for a way to help them. He noticed a group of lily pads and motioned for them to come over to him. They did so.

_Hello brother. _

_What can we do for you brother?_

"I need your help. My friends are in danger. Can you stop that terrible woman over there?"

The lily pads made their way over to Neptunia. Bushroot made sure to use his telepathic powers with them in hope of freeing his friends and proving to his friends that he wasn't as vulnerable than he was in his state. This was his chance.

* * *

Megavolt was held at water-point. I say water because a stream of water was aimed at his neck. If the water struck him he would short out and be completely helpless. The rat had no choice but to comply with the fish-woman's demands. He looked at Liquidator from the corner of his eye to see the water dog trapped in a plastic bottle. They had to get out of here but how?

"Looks like you land-dwellers better learn how to swim. I'm taking over this town!" She smirked.

Megavolt frowned.

"You won't get away with this."

"Just watch me."

Megavolt glared at the queen of the ocean, not realizing that swarming around them was clusters of lily pads. While he was trying to formulate a plan to get out, the lily pads attached themselves to Neptunia. She cried out in surprised as she fell into the water. The jet of water that was aimed at his throat collapsed into a puddle. Megavolt saw the bottle that his friend was trapped in and tried to grab him before he hit the water, but it was too late.

A lily pad went over scooped up the bottle, going over to the building that Bushroot was at. Since the water was high enough for the plant-duck to grab the bottle.

"Thank you so much." He told the aqua plant.

When he opened the bottle, Liquidator reformed in front of him.

"Reggie what are you doing here!? You are supposed to be at the greenhouse! You know that you're vulnerable in your state! You could've gotten hurt!"

Bushroot rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"I just rescued you both and all I get is a lecture? Buddy, I did this so you guys will loosen up on me. I am tired of being confined to the greenhouse. I can take care of myself! You're all driving me crazy!"

Liquidator was about to say more but stopped.

"Speaking of crazy…" he began, "Where's Quackerjack?"

"Getting me some fruit. I sent him to the store."

"Reggie,"

"Buddy," Bushroot mimicked his partner's scowling tone. "I want freedom. I want to be able to walk out of the greenhouse without you guys jumping to the conclusion that I'm automatically going to be attacked and not know how to defend myself. I'm able to communicate with plants! I have been fighting crime almost as long as you have. I'm not defenseless!"

As the two were about get into an argument, Megavolt made his way over to them. The moment he stepped onto the roof with them, Neptunia in his grasp, he looked to see the two mutants arguing. He shook his head at them. He wasn't happy that Bushroot was here, but he must've had a good reason. Plus… it was a rare sight to actually see their plant doctor lose his temper.

"I'm not weak!" the duck screamed at his partner.

At that time Megavolt was about to intervene when the hybrid duck turned and stalked off.

"Reggie, get back here." Liquidator yelled, going to grab his arm.

The half-plant hybrid jerked his arm away.

"Don't you dare touch me! I am going for a walk and don't you dare follow me! I can take care of myself, pregnant or not!"

Liquidator went to grab him again, but the electric rat held up his arm to block the dog's path. The undecided leader looked at his liquid team member.

"Let him be. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't have a reason. You know that. And you know that he doesn't like physical confrontation. Let him release some steam. He'll come back to the greenhouse when he's cooled off."

"But what if-" the aqua dog started.

"He'll be fine. Besides, we need to get Neptunia to Bulba and make sure that Quackerjack isn't freaking out that the plant he was babysitting is missing. Or dead. Or at least tell him that we know where he is."

Liquidator nodded. But he still couldn't fight that fact that he was worried about the botanist. This was his spouse, his lover, the one carrying their child. He had every right to be wanted him to be safe. Liquidator removed the water as Megavolt took that time to skate on the electrical wires to head back to the greenhouse.

The water dog took decided to go and follow his spouse anyways. It was for the best he figured.

* * *

Bushroot was through the city, still upset that his friends were treating him like he was the infant. And it wasn't even born yet!

"I can take care of myself just fine. I don't need a babysitter."

As he continued walking and muttering to himself, he had no idea that he had wandered into the most dangerous part of town. He didn't know that he was being followed. Not just by his lover, but also by some thugs that had seen him walking through. When the plant hero heard what sounded to him like watery footsteps he stopped and crossed his arms.

"I know that's you Likky. You can stop following me."

Instead of the liquid dog answering, it was the barrel of a gun that answered him, being placed against the back of his head. He gulped, knowing immediately that he had just made a fetal mistake.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Likky, won't be able to make it." A voice sneered.

He wanted to say something, but his mouth was dry. He wanted to ask his plant for help, but his mind came up blank. But more than anything he wanted to see who was trying to kill him.

_Things can't get any worse…_ he thought to himself.

But instead the baby had other plans. In just that moment, it decided that it was ready to come out, making the botanist moan in discomfort and clutched his stomach. And a liquid emptied out of him.

"What's your problem?" the unknown person asked.

"Th-the baby…" he groaned. "M-my water… just broke."

He moved to turn and see who he was holding the gun at his head and saw one of Negaduck's thugs. A large dog wearing brown pants, a gray shirt, a leather jacket and a Stafford hat was holding the gun. The thug's name was Lemont. Before he could put in another word, a groan escaped his beak then a scream of pain.

"Y-you have to get me to a hospital… or someplace…" the plant-duck let out another scream of pain.

The thug looked uncomfortable. He didn't know why he hadn't been around to stop them along with the rest of the friendly four… till now. Now, he was planning on killing the hero, and instead he was stuck with said hero who was in the mitts of labor. This was not his day. He cringed when the plant communicating hero let out other scream.

The thug was trying to figure out what to do. This was not what he thought.

"Um… Okay, just… wait here."

"What else am I going to do?" The plant snapped.

Lemont flinched and did the only thing he can think of. Break into a car and hot wire it. Once the car was running, he grabbed the hero and pulled him into the backseat of the car. Just as he was going to take off, Liquidator formed in front of the car.

"And where do you think you're taking him?"

"Um… to the Hospital?" the thug replied.

Bushroot screamed.

"Buddy just get in the damn car!"

The thug blinked and looked at the mutant duck. The other mutant decided now was not the time to argue with him and got in the backseat. As the hospital bound drivers made their way there, Liquidator took that time to call Megavolt and Quackerjack. Fortunately for them, or unfortunately for Bushroot, they managed to spot their jester friend up ahead, a bag of groceries in his hands.

"Stop the car!" Liquidator exclaimed.

Lemont slammed on the brakes, jerking them to a stop. Bushroot groaned in pain as he was launched forward. He didn't have any time to yell at the thug, but instead Liquidator took that time to call for Quackerjack.

"Quackerjack! Get over here!" Liquidator called.

The toy-maker looked at the car and his eyes widen at the sight of his two friends.

"Bushy? Likky?"

Bushroot groaned in pain.

"Hurry it up!" he snapped at them.

Liquidator opened the car door and used his arm to grab the jester and pulled him into the car.

"What's Bushroot doing in the car? How come he isn't at the Greenhouse? And why is one of Negaduck's thugs driving? What's going here?"

"I'll explain everything later," the ex-bottle water company CEO told him. "But first we need to get Reggie to the hospital."

Quackerjack nodded as Lemont started driving again. The thug went as fast as the car could take them. Bushroot screamed in pain, as he clutched the handle of the seat and to the car door. When he thought of the day he was going to give birth… this wasn't it! The mutant duck groaned in pain. He yelped when they saw they were heading straight for a semi-truck!

Lemont made a hard turn right, causing the car to spin. All the passengers in the car screamed, most of it Bushroot's doing from the terror of nearly getting ran over and the fact that he was in labor! If he wasn't in the middle of giving birth, he would've had a few words for the thug for nearly getting them killed!

Lemont personally was too busy trying not to get them killed then to worry about anything else at the point. On instinct he slammed his foot on the brake, sending the car to a screeching halt. He let out of a sigh of relief, which didn't last for long. Cause once the car came to a sudden stop, the plant-water hybrid landed on the floorboard in front of Bushroot and a cry emitted out of it's little beak.

The plant duck gasped and scooped up the child. He looked over her to see if there was any harm to it. When he saw none he let out a sigh of relief.

Quackerjack, who was filming the entire thing, spoke up.

"What a ride! We nearly ran into a truck and the baby was born! What an day! So it is a boy or a girl?"

Bushroot, despite all the excitement, looked more tired than anything, but looked at the child in his hands. The mutant child had water hair and anthers, a green midsection like his own, and the legs kept switching from roots to water. He looked over the child and turned to the two other heroes in the car.

"It's a girl." He looked at the thug. "Take us to my greenhouse. There's no point of going to the hospital."

The thug, not wanting to get arrested at the moment, nodded and drove to the greenhouse. Once they arrived, Liquidator and Quackerjack got out, and helped Bushroot out. Once they were out, Lemont drove off, not wanting to stay any longer.

"So what are you going to name her?" Quackerjack asked.

The water dog and the plant duck looked at each other and smiled.

"We've had a named picked out about a month ago." Bushroot replied.

"Honey Dew." His spouse finished for him.

Quackerjack nodded and opened the greenhouse door for them. Bushroot carried little Honey Dew to her crib, knowing full well that he was going to get a lecture for his little stunt, but all in all, he didn't care. He had a new little girl to take care of and raise. As far as he was concern, this was the start of their new lives and the plan of new adventures and he was eager to eager to see how this would play out, for all of them.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Megavolt's dad, Kevin Sputterspark, wasn't planning on an old enemy to come up, he also didn't like that fact that his two sons end up working together despite their reputations. But when the guest of the city is connected to an egg stealing and selling network, it's up to the three to work together to stop the ring and rescue Megavolt and Quackerjack's egg. But can the save it before it's sold or will it get crushed in the process? _


End file.
